


Baby, You're Mine

by Fairygirl34



Series: Baby, You're Mine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CEO! Tom, F/M, M/M, baby!Albus Potter, mentions of plotting a murder, super obsessive!Tom, super possessive! Tom, widowed!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34
Summary: Tom Riddle was a man who knew what he wanted. He was the CEO of Riddle Enterprise and was the most eligible bachelor. He had everything.  Looks, Intelligence, and Money. When he meets Harry Potter, he decides he wants him. Nothing will stop him from getting what he wants. Not even insignificant wives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoy this. The idea has been stuck in my head but I did have to rewrite it a few times until I thought it was perfect. 
> 
> Not Beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> I don't own anything.

Tom Riddle was a man who knew what he wanted in life. From the moment he could understand, Tom knew he was destined for greatness. Coming from a prominent wealthy allowed him to attend the best schools money could afford. 

After graduating, Tom took over Riddle Enterprise, becoming one of the youngest CEOs in recent years. The company flourished under his reign and he was the most eligible bachelor in England or so the Daily Prophet kept writing. 

He was at the top. 

What Tom wanted, he got. No matter what.

He had it all: Looks, Intelligence and Money. 

Everyone wanted to be his ally, business partner, and lover. They all wanted a piece of him, to have even just a brief moment of his attention. To feel some importance.

It was never difficult to find a willing body, man or woman, to warm his bed but they would never be more than that to him. He would never settle for anything more than a one night stand or a small affair.

Some were convinced that they could make him fall in love with them. They would pour their own heart and soul into trying and he would just string them along, relishing in the power he had over them. To bend them to his will.

And when he was finished with them, he broke them.

Then threw them away. 

So when he accidentally bumped into a smaller male holding a baby, Tom was ready to glare to make him move out of the way. But when bright doe-like green eyes looked upon him, Tom momentarily froze at the beauty in front of him. 

He quickly regained his bearings and smiled charmingly to put the man at ease. 

"I'm sorry. Are both of you alright?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." The other man was quick to apologize and Tom found it cute. 

Tom invited him for coffee to once again apologize. They talked for hours and he became quite acquainted with Harry Potter and his three month old son, Albus Severus Potter. Tom couldn't keep himself from appreciating the beauty sitting in front of him. 

His features weren't as defined as most men were and were a little softer, boyish one would say, wild black hair framed his face nicely, green eyes hidden behind thin wired circular glasses and he had the innocent neighbor/school boy kind of look about him. 

That day Tom Riddle wanted Harry Potter all for himself. 

It had become routine for them to meet for coffee everyday and Tom would talk a little about himself - opening up and talking about things he had never told anyone else - though he listened attentively when Harry talked about himself and/or Albus Severus.

And when Harry introduced his wife Ginerva, Ginny for short, Tom saw red. 

Tom would admit in the back of his mind, that he had trouble keeping his fury and jealousy at bay when he had met Harry's wife. The disgusting harpy didn't deserve Harry at all. She was always trying to butt in and talk about herself and her family when all he wanted to hear was Harry's sweet voice instead. They way she was hanging off his arm and kissing his Harry. 

It made his blood boil.

She was insignificant compared to Harry.

Harry was special. 

If she wasn't married to Harry, she would have been a little more tolerable. Though he hardly tolerated anyone besides Harry and Albus.

He didn't mind the child because it looked exactly like Harry and that was a plus in his books. If the boy had looked more like the mother he may not have been as tolerate of it as much. But since that wasn't the case, the child was an exception to the "Only Tom and Harry Rule". Plus, Harry deeply loved his child and Tom wouldn't take that away.

But Ginerva needed to be removed from the picture.

He saw a future with Harry, Albus Severus and himself living happily inside his mansion, both wanting for nothing, living a life of luxury only he could give them. He would give them the world if Harry asked for it. Anything for his Darling Harry. And he would teach Albus Severus everything he knew, the child would be his perfect heir.

A perfect family befitting for Tom, Harry and Albus Severus. 

And so he planned. 

It had to look like an accident and couldn't be traced back to him. 

And Harry had to be free of suspicion as well. He wouldn't let anything take Harry away from him. 

In addition, he couldn't let Harry know that he was planning his wife's murder, either. It would be counterproductive to get Harry to see him as the better match. 

A plan came to him when he saw the weather forecast on the news. And he set to work. 

Tom gave a devious smile that would have even the bravest men fearful for their lives. 

It had been five months since he first met Harry and two months since he decided to have Ginerva  _accidentally_ disposed of. And as soon as she was gone, Harry would be his forever. 

The day of the murder/accident began with heavy rain, perfect to execute his plan. The brakes upon Ginerva's car had been cut the night before then he had a few of his men follow her on her way to work from a safe distance to make sure everything went smoothly.

And smoothly it did. 

Tom would never forget when Harry had called him crying that Ginny had been in an accident and didn't make it. It broke his heart to heart his love so distressed but vindictive pleasure presented itself as well from hearing that the insufferable woman was finally gone. 

Now all he had to worry about was getting Harry to fall in love with him.

.

.

.

"What are you thinking about Tom?"

Tom turned to smile at Harry who entered his personal study with Albus Severus in his arms. The boy was truly a carbon copy of Harry and it was cute when they would do similar faces unconsciously.

It had been two years since that fateful day and now Harry and Albus Severus were here with him, spoiled rotten, living comfortably and wanting for nothing. 

"Just taking a small break from paperwork, love." Tom smiled as he opened his arms to take their child. Yes, the child was his and Harry's, no one else's. He had officially adopted Albus Severus as his own as soon as Harry and he had married a year after Ginerva's death. 

Harry sat on the arm of his chair and Tom felt such possessiveness at seeing the gold band upon Harry's wedding finger. A ring that Tom had picked out for his Darling, the finger no longer occupied by the previous ring of another. 

Tom smiled as Albus Severus studied his blue tie with such intensity that only a child could have when studying various things. When he tired of looking at the exspensive piece of cloth, he turned his face and gave Tom a wide toothy smile. 

"Papa, pway." 

"Not now, Al. Papa is working." Harry smiled as Albus pouted at being denied.

"Pway."

Tom gave a smirk at the demanding tone, the child was already trying to imitate his authoritive tone he used in his employees.

"Alright Little One, I'll play with you." Tom easily gave in when it came to those bright emerald green eyes that had captured his attention all those years ago. 

"He gets that from you." Harry said exasperated, but his eyes showed fondness. 

"But you love me anyway." Tom responded with a smirk. 

A love filled smile was his answer before Harry gave a chaste kiss to Tom's lips. 

Yes, Tom always got what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc and tell me what you guys thought! 
> 
> I made Tom kind of like suer duper crazy possessive of Harry. He wasn't originally this intense but he just came out that way. 
> 
> Please tell me what you guys thought!


End file.
